


Boys school

by Frerardisakindofmagic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frerardisakindofmagic/pseuds/Frerardisakindofmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this story will lead us through Frank's experience in the mountain horse high school for boys.<br/>A school where he will meet Mikey way, his roomate and his charming brother Gerard. <br/>The experience was meant to end Frank's "phase" of being gay, but things don't always go as planned, huh?<br/>Especially if you have an alternate personality like Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He sat there without saying a single word.  
Sitting was all he wanted to think about, all he COULD think about.  
He took a deep breath.  
A boys school was the stupidest idea to get some queer guy straight.  
It wasn't like Frank had a problem with fucking girls, it was just...  
He didn't know maybe he just liked being the one getting fucked more...  
He never should have told his parents. Why had he even felt bad about not telling them?  
A boys school sounded like cute gay couples flirting around and of course “the death poets society”.  
What about his fuckbuddies,he had to left behind.  
Not like they wouldn't find someone else they'll always find someone. It was Frank and what he needed. If someone would try to get Frank in to a relationship, that person would definitive fail.  
Frank had a hopelessly hate against everything that was romantic.  
It took along time before he could sleep with one person more then once, but he never talked to them. Frank's need for sex, was his weakest point and his only one.  
His idea of live was easy “as long as you can end it everything is fine”.  
It doesn’t matter what it was you need to end.  
The best time, except of the time he had sex, for Frank was when he was alone in his room.  
In moments like these he started to talk to himself.  
He parted himself in Frank and Anthony.  
Anthony was the one who needed sex to escape and actually had gotten Frank in this fuckbuddy thing.  
Frank himself was strong and convinced he didn't need sex and just did it for fun.  
Fact is both of them were addicted to it and like everybody knows cold turkey never ends up well.  
So you can imagine how the whole thing is going to turn out.

Frank cursed loudly, smashing his chair to the floor. He could hear how his mother stopped his father to come upstairs and beat the shit out of him.  
“Come and beat me. Do it. No, you know what's better. Kill me! Come upstairs and fucking beat the shit out of me until I die!!!”  
“you get to angry” Anthony got in.  
And like that Frank was totally focused on him.  
“To angry? He sends us to a boy school!”  
“What's the matter Frankly? I thought you don't need sex.”  
“But you do!!! AND WE WILL HAVE A FUCKING ROOMMATE!!!”  
“ so we have some one to have sex with. Where's the problem?”  
“You really don't see it Anthony, it means we're never gonna be alone.”  
“We need to stop that right now!! You can't just lock me away! We are in a free country and I'm a free person!”  
“You're a fucking voice in my head!”  
“Frank, dinner is ready!”  
“Can we just wait until she calls me too?”  
“No Anthony, we really don't need her more mad than she already is.”  
“But Frank”  
“I said no” Frank loved that feeling of the power he had over Anthony.  
But still he had to find a solution for the boys school problem.  
First he needed a plan.  
A really good plan. But there was no way he could get out of that one...

_If he only knew how he would like it at that school..._  
But that comes later, so be patient.  
This is Dr. Death Defying, signing off. 


	2. 1

A few weeks after his big fight with his parents and Anthony, Frank had realized that he couldn't change the fact that he was going to go to a boys school. Still he had a tiny hope to get a room just for himself (and Anthony). He decided that it would be the best not to say goodbye to anyone even though Anthony tried to convince him to get “Thank you”-Presents for his fuckbuddies.  
Just, imagine how fucking stupid it would have been if he had done that.  
He never talked to them, the whole thing was about fucking and not about being best friends, who  
just come to fuck, sometimes.  
No, this was nothing like that! It was about having a sexual partner who fits in a sexual way, no matter what music they liked or anything, it wasn't about french kisses neither.  
French kisses are always taboo.  
The rules were pretty easy and Frank never felt the need to break any of them and he won't do now by talking with them about him leaving, people left without a trace.  
But one of Frank fears was that they would think he began a relationship which was horribly, horribly wrong. But it was always that rumor and the same old jokes with different names in them.  
Oddly it the boyfriend is always named Brandon.  
In one hour he had to leave with his parents for that boys school.  
“Fuck!”  
“oh, did you forget to pack?”  
“Shut up Anthony, what did I tell you about showing up in public?”  
“Come on no one is here, it doesn't really count as public!”  
“It's not safe!”  
“Fine, I'll shut up, but you better pack fast and don't forget our journal!”  
“you mean your fucking diary!”  
But Anthony didn't answer. Suddenly Frank felt alone.  
“A-Anthony?”  
No answer.  
“You have no right to be pissed now.”  
Silence.  
“Fine, you can be pissed all the way you want, but don't expect I'll do anything for you!”  
Like that Frank went home, getting glances from other people.  
“Frank you're late we leave in half an hour. I packed for you, but your dad forbid me, to give you your diary.”  
“It's not mine it's Anthonys” Frank grumbled.  
“You keep a diary of another person?”  
“NO, I mean yes... kind off... Forget it Mum...” he mumbled and managed to get past his Mum.  
“But I packed it too, not caring what he said...”  
“I'll tell it Anthony I'm sure he would thank you, but at the moment he's pissed....”  
Closing the door behind him, Frank sighed and sank down the floor.  
As he saw all his things packed up, he nearly broke down, Anthony definitive would, but Frank was stronger than that.  
“Let's do this!” Frank said, after he pulled himself up,still fighting with the tears.  
“Frank, I just wanted you to know, we don't do this just because of your... you know what I mean...”  
Franks dad started.  
“You mean because I'm a fag, which isn't right because I'm bisexual!”  
“I wouldn't call it so...”  
“But that's exactly what you think, I'm just a stupid FAG and you can't live with your son being a  
FAG, or are you trying to tell me it is because of the car I stole for two hours? I gave it back so why is everyone making a big deal out of it? And keep your sorry ass! Leave me alone! FUCK YOU, DAD! I never wanted to be your fucking son and if you can't deal with it, let a sweet couple with a lot of hopes adopt me or the way YOU fucking choose, sent me to a fucking prison named “BOYS SCHOOL!!!” Stop treating me like I'm a fucking kid. I'm sixteen!!!”  
Frank slammed the door and started to throw things around the room.  
He ended broke down, sobbing on the floor.


	3. 2

"You're fucking kidding me, right?"  
Frank asked as his parents drove into the mountains.  
“Don't use words like these!” His father warned. How could his son just went so horribly wrong?  
He was the total opposite from his father. Frank was a rebel.  
Mister Iero was sure Frank just slept with guys to make him angry. Everything Frank did was just to make his parents upset. There wasn't another reason or a deep idea in it. There couldn't be something like that. He had given up so much for his son. He tried to be always there. He tried to give him everything. But his son just answered with stealing and destroying things.  
“I did everything right.” Mister Iero says to himself every night before he goes to sleep.  
Maybe he's right, he did everything right, but not with Frank, with Anthony...  
“It wasn't the question if I may use words like “fucking, but if you want to fuck with me!”  
“I'm not answering a language like this, Frank.” His father said coldly, still asking himself what went wrong.  
“Fine, then Fuck you!” Frank hated it already! There were snow everywhere. What the fuck does a boys school in the mountains?! Frank hates snow. Snow meant there wasn't any rain and if there isn't any rain, it means Frank can't say it's the rain when he cries...  
Of course Frank would just say that he loves rain and snow means there isn't any...  
As he was younger he often said he didn't like it because it's cold. A few times he said it was because Snow from Game of Thrones which didn't even made sense...  
Of course his parents just cared about the first time he saw snow and at that time he was two years old and loved everything!  
At the moment Frank nearly hated everything, especially if it's white and fluffy!  
“Frank, my dear, we thought you love snow and it would make it easier for you.” his mother said with a sweet voice.  
“ I fucking hate snow, mum!!! I told you like a million times how much I hate snow. I could write books about the conversations we had about that. I was even near to write a fucking poem about my hate to snow!!!!”  
“I-I'm sorry, Frank, I forgot about that...”  
“Like you always forget the fact that I'm a vegetarian and just cook meat so it's enough for a fucking army. And I have to hear from dad that I should be more fucking thankful for  
the wonderful food you cooked, just to please me?????” Frank lost it.  
He opened the car door, which wasn't looked because his dad's car was pretty old, and went out.  
His father stopped the car and started to talk calmly to Frank.  
He was ignored by his son taking his bags out of the car trunk. Without a word Frank went away from his parents. After a few seconds they ran after him which made him go faster. Frank started to run and so it came like it had to: he ran into a boy with jet black hair and dark sunglasses which was ridiculous, maybe you remember the snow...  
“I'm sorry” Frank mumbled. The boy smiled at him. “I'll help you.” he said while taking one of Frank's bags with one hand and taking Frank's free hand with the other. Then he started running.  
Frank cursed about his fucking short legs while he stumbled after his helper.  
They stopped in front of a black saddled horse.  
“Shh...Ellie... It's fine Ellie...!” Frank heard the guy whisper.  
The horse, Ellie?, got calm and the stranger started to bind Frank's bag at the saddle.  
“Can I have the other bag too? It won't need that long until they are here.” Frank gave him the bag in a kind of trance staring at the horse. Frank was afraid of horses since one ran over him as he was eight, that horse had been black too...  
“Are you alright? We have to hurry!” the boy asked while he was getting on the horse-  
“I-I-I'm..” Frank started but the guy already packed him and sat him before him.  
“Hold on for dear life!” The stranger said before he started to run the fucking horse.  
First they rode at the walk, but then they suddenly heard Frank's father. “There they are!!!”  
Before Mister Iero could finish his sentence the boy run the horse into gallop.  
Frank had to smile as he heard his father cursing after them...


	4. 3

Frank's smile faded as he realized the fact that he was on a fucking horse, a fucking black horse!  
"Oh fucking god! Get me down!! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Get me down, Oh my god!! I'm gonna fucking die!! I'm to fucking young to die. Get me of this hell of an animal!!!Please... FUCK!"  
Normally, he would be embarrassed and he would be later as soon as he got off the fucking horse!  
"Whoa, there are a lots of fuckings in your short speech, wait, let me count them..." the boy laughed.  
"I won't fucking wait until you fucking counted my fuckings. I want to fucking get of this fucking animal from fucking hell!!!!"Frank yelled.  
"Five in to sentence... Not the best... You know you can use this awesome word more often!" the boy just said.  
" Stop, to fucking talk about how fucking much I use the word fucking in one fucking sentence!!!"  
"Now, four in one sentence... Still, it's a looooooong sentence... about... lemme think... sixteen, no seventeen words, I totally forgot the "stop".. that means without counting the "stop" every fourth word was fucking... Make it every second and you maybe come clear to my usually use of the wonderful and fascinating word "fucking"."  
"Are you fucking kidding me? You fucking, motherfucker? Do you fucking realize what fucking is going on with me? I'm fucking afraid of horses, because I fucking fell from a fucking black horse when I was fucking eight and it fucking run over me!I was in hospital for fucking months!! In the fucking end because of my fucking bad immune system!!"  
"So,you think you could fucking yell at me like I fucking kidnapped you to fucking rape you or something like that, just because you have a fucking little problem with my fucking horse? I fucking saved you from your fucking parents!!"  
Frank stared at him.  
"Now, It's fucking better, keep your fucking mouth shut, you fucking make Ellie fucking nervous, close your fucking eyes and fucking enjoy the fucking ride or just think about the word fucking!!!"  
The boy said in a really odd way, somewhere between yelling and talking calmly..  
Frank did what he was told and closed his eyes. I would love to tell you that his fear disappeared and he fell in the strong arms of the other and fell in love with him, but as I told you Frank hates every romantic thing and that story would be romantic...  
It went different, Frank closed his eyes, but he started to panic as soon as he did it.  
He started crying and he couldn't get any air. He tried to hide it from the boy and he thought he had managed that but the horse stopped and the boy got off and then got Frank off and carried him to a shadow place.  
“Come down, she's far, far away.... Shhhhhh... everything's gonna work out fine. I leave you alone for a moment, okay? Just try to come down, I'm gonna find a car...” The boy slowly went away.  
Frank wanted to tell him to stay and not to leave him alone, but he didn't get any air. So he tried to come down which was pretty hard even now, when he wasn't even near that fucking horse..  
He just wanted the fucking guy to return to this fucking place and fucking pick him up.  
Suddenly Frank did what the guy told him to and started to think about the word fucking.  
It was just the -ing form of fuck, which means that you have sex...  
It clearly doesn't made any sense to put it in front of other words... It just meant that you or someone else is fucking... It's actually weird. Frank didn't even realized it as his panic stopped...


	5. 4

"There you go or should I say we go!"Anthony said as Frank was in a normal state of mind again. Yes, "Normal" I mean "Frank's normal state of mind" which includes him talking to his second personality Anthony. I'm talking of this kind of normal and no other.  
"Shut up, Anthony!”  
Why has Anthony always comment everything? Why couldn't he shut up and get lost in some other guy's mind? No, it happened to be Frank's.  
“You fall for him.. Nothing's gonna change that.”  
“I'm not falling for anyone!!!”  
“You think of him even without knowing his name!”  
“That doesn't mean a thing!”  
“Doesn't it? Imagine him under the shower! O are you getting hard? I think so!” Frank could hear the smirk in Anthony’s voice  
“I'm not hard at all Anthony!Now go and fuck yourself !”  
“you mean I should go and fuck you?”  
“What the hell man?”  
“who are you talking to?”  
Frank turned around. O fuck! No one saw him talk to Anthony ever! He started to panic. Now everyone would think Frank was crazy which he definitive wasn't.  
“Shh, it's fine. You're still stressed?” the boy asked caring. Why did he even care? He had no idea and no reason to even talk to Frank.  
“Why should I be stressed?” Frank snapped.  
“because of Ellie, you may remember her, you just got an panic attack on her...” the boy said calm with a little sign of amusement in his voice. What the hell?  
“Ellie?” Frank frowned, who was that guy by the way...  
“The horse” the boy giggled sweet and offered Frank his hand, “Let's get in to school, I'm Gerard Way by the way.” Frank took his hand and Gerard helped him up.  
“I'm Frank Iero by the Iero” Frank said smiling foolish. Idiot, that was the lamest word joke ever.  
“Hello Frankie” Gerard said with a big smile. “We really have to go now... My free time is nearly over and believe me your parents will be at school in no time.”  
“Did I allow you to call me Frankie?” Frank snapped again, he made a mental note to stop snapping at strangers who just saved him, especially gorgeous strangers like Gerard. hzFrank felt like slapping himself stop thinking like this, it is bad enough Anthony already makes fun of you about it.  
“Did I allow you to make fun of my last name?” Gerard said grinning as he turned around and started walking away.  
“Wait, where are you going?”  
Gerard just kept walking, totally ignoring Frank who stumbled after him through the snow.


	6. 5

“Welcome to the mountain horse high school or like I use to call it the kid of the grandmother of hell!” Gerard announced with a big smile as he opened the large doors.  
“Frank!!!!” Mrs Iero screamed. She had been so worried after he had run away, especially with a horse. Her little baby on a horse with a bad big guy.  
She hugged him tight as she saw the guy who forced her baby son on a horse.  
“You!” Gerard looked confused and a little bit terrified.  
“What made you think you could take my little boy away? Did you think you could kidnap my son and get away with it?” her eyes sparkled in anger.  
“Mum, I ran away you made the faults and he just helped me!” Frank shouted.  
“You sir, keep your mouth shut, I'm gonna have a serious talk with you later after I'm ready with him.” Frank's mother said turning her head to the place where Gerard had stand, but he wasn't there anymore.  
“Where is he?” She turned back to her son and next to him stood Gerard.   
“Frankie, I'm gonna go now, you wanna join?”   
“I think Frank will talk to us first” his father exclaimed.  
“Sorry but fuck you dad, I'm getting out of your sight.” Frank said smiling.  
“Shall we?” Gerard asked with a fancy smile.  
“Yes we shall” Frank said, wondering why he did this.  
“You stay here Frank Anthony Iero!” His father shouted.  
“I won't...” Frank said and followed Gerard's lead.  
After they where out of Frank's parents sight, frank asked: “ Where are we going?”  
“I'm bringing you to your room milady.”  
“Stop fooling around!” Frank said louder.  
“I'm not fooling around milady, I will lead you to your room.” Gerard said seriously.  
“Stop to fucking talk like that!” Frank got more and more annoyed.  
“But this how we talk here at the mountain horse high school for boys, milady.”  
“What the fuck? I'm not going to talk that fucking odd and old way to anyone!” Anger rose inside of Frank. He felt Antony’s presence more and more built up inside of him. Please go away, he begged inside.  
“You're so going to!” Gerard said, “Or I have to teach you a lesson” he completed with a -wait was that a pervert smile?- no it was a kind smile with nothing pervert in it.  
“Here we are!” Gerard announced proud.  
“How did you know my room?” Frank asked slowly before entering the room.  
“You will be roommate with my little brother” he said it was the clear to see.  
“And how did you know that?” Frank frowned.  
“You don't wanna know.”  
“I think I want to know!”   
“No, you don't.”   
Frank frowned again.  
“MIKEY! I have your brand new roommate!” Gerard shouted.  
“Gerard, stop kidding me, I-”  
A messy boy with glasses came out the bathroom, his hair was still wet and all he had on was a towel around his waist. His eyes widened as he saw Frank, he jumped back in the bathroom.  
“I'll leave you two alone, so you can get to know each other.” Gerard said and shut the door.  
Frank was alone, hearing Mikey's embarrassed sobs from the bath.


	7. 6

Frank stared at himself in the mirror. He looked all clean with his new school uniform except the fact that he hadn't on the tie. He is a sixteen year old screw-up. How the hell was he supposed to know how to get on one of those ugly things? He would have asked Mikey how to do it , but he hadn't come out the bathroom yet and Frank didn't want to push him either way. He looked at himself again. The eyeliner looked totally out of place. Frank sighed as he decided to whip it off. Finishing his job he turned his attention back at his reflection.  
Now he looked like a typical school boy, except the missing tie of course.  
“Look what this school made out of me, and I'm not even a day here”, he whispered to himself. In fact he was here already for one hour and fifty-nine minutes.   
“Don't worry we all made it through mostly unharmed...” Mikey commented poking out his head from the bathroom.  
His eyes mustered Frank's reflection and closed in on his neck:”Where's your tie?”  
“You mean that ugly piece of clothing?” Frank answered gesturing to the floor where an all crumpled up neck tie lay. Eying it as if it were poisonous, “I'm not gonna wear that” he added.  
“You should though” Mikey said taking it off the ground and carefully folding it over a chair.  
While Frank was distracted by the strange actions of his roommate, Mikey plucked the eyeliner out of his hands.  
“Give it back!” Frank halfheartedly yelled.   
“Black as your soul, huh?” Mikey said after examining the eyeliner, “Nice one, but you shouldn't let Gee see it... He hasn't been allowed eyeliner for 2 weeks and it's killing him.”  
Stepping closer to the mirror Mikey started applying the eyeliner to his own face carefully not to smudge any:”Lucky me I have a new deliverer” He said smiling kindly at Frank, now wearing perfectly drawn eyeliner. He was holding the eyeliner out to Frank, who was deeply confused.   
What the hell just happened? And how could this guy pull off eyeliner in a school uniform?  
“You gonna use it or what?” Mikey asked laughing and throwing his head back in the process.  
“ I-- It didn't look good with the uniform!” Frank snapped.  
“Wait! Hold still” His roommate grabbed his face tightly with the left hand and started applying the eyeliner on Frank's right eye and then moving on to the left.  
The confused Frank gave in after short struggle afraid to get his eyes poked out.  
“There you go!” Feeling the eyeliner being pressed into his palm, Frank curiously watched the brown-haired teenager graving the abandoned bow tie and slowly closing it around Frank's neck.  
This action seemed to snap Frank out of his trance: “What the actual fuck? I am not fucking wearing that!”  
“Just give it a chance” the other answered as his long skilled fingers knotted the tie in one smooth motion. Mustering Frank again looking content, he added: “Now, that's what I call marvelous work.”  
Slowly the slightly dazed boy, turned towards the mirror, staring at the reflection.  
“Whoa I look kinda bad ass!” he exclaimed still staring at his reflection and slowly starting to loosen the tie, “But now even more so”   
“Hey, don't destroy my work”the taller boy said grinning.  
“Now shall we go to the dining hall?” he asked, Carefully watching the other boy opening the door and gesturing Frank to accompany him outside.  
“Please fucking tell me, we don't have to fucking talk like that, all the fucking time!”  
Mikey just laughed and left. And for the first time Frank could see the resemblance between him and his elder brother, both grinned in this kind sort of mischievous way,while their eyes glistened with true joy and something Frank couldn't but his finger on. 

 

_Yet._


	8. 7

The dining room truly deserved to be called a dining hall.  
It was gigantic. Several rows of tables and banks stood next to each other, a hundred percent parallel to the dark wooden walls which ended in the at least 20 foot high roof made out of marble and other beautiful looking stones. On the other side of the room there was a large wooden table with one beautifully carved chair. Next to it there were some other tables which looked similar to gigantic one, but not as big and not nearly as majestic. This place looked as if it was supposed to hold kings and lords and other shit like that, not a bunch of common teenage boys, who most likely had some sort of mental disorder.   
As if to support Franks train of thought, only a few of the tables where actually set with oldish expensive looking silverware. The wealthy picture was destroyed by the sad number of students actually taking seats not to forget the boy's manners which mostly did not meet the standard of a king's.  
Although if you looked closely you could see that with every year more and more of the boy's had a good posture and well educated manners. As for the senior students, those had probably the best manners, Frank had ever seen so far and right there in between the other students, Frank spotted his former kidnapper/savior.  
“So, what do you think? Doesn't this marvelous place please your great highness?” Mikey's voice startled Frank. “No,.. Yes.. of course.. what? sorry.. fuck.” he mumbled in answer his eyes still fixed on Gerard's well postured body.  
“We do NOT wish to hear that kind of language, young boy. But as you are new I will not punish you... this time!” The sixteen-year old swung around, hearing this new elderly voice, just to face a tall man of self confident posture and an aura of power similar to a king's one.  
“I am sorry..” Frank started slowly, automatically trying to change his posture into a more fitting one. The elder just raised an eyebrow as if he was waiting for something more.  
“... siiir” he added shyly scared of yet again making another mistake.  
“I see you're already learning. Mister Way?”  
“Yes, sir” Mikey said with no doubt or confusion, as if he were born to say those words. His posture wasn't as relaxed as it had been around Frank so far, but he did a better job at acting all well mannered.  
“As I see you have already taken our new student under your wing, but I _do_ wish to remind you of our make-up policy here. I hope the fate of your brother is enough to ensure you will follow it without question nor complain.” The strange man of clear authority continued, his words having an ominous subtext, saying such as if you don't I will kill your family and unborn children.  
“Yes, sir” Mikey repeated without hesitation, “I will not visit any classes, before cleaning my face of this abomination completely.  
“Good, I hope you two will enjoy your dinner in peace and quite” another warning look was shot towards Mikey,before those eyes turned to Frank with a pretentious nice smile, “I hope to see you in my office tomorrow morning in order to receive your timetable.” And with that he strode away towards the main table at the end of the room.  
“Was, was that?”  
“The principal, yes, though there's no pal in this one.”  
Gerard's voice sounded unhappy and almost sad from behind. Frank looked up to where Gerard was standing, while Gerard on the other hand had proceeded to ruffle Mikey's hair happily: “So little brother, dear. You know how much I love you, right?So as I can see you seem to be in possession of-”  
“No, I shall NOT give you any hints on where my new resource of the precious is.” Mikey cut his brother of and managing in the process to get the brotherly hand out of his hair.  
“please Mikey, don't you see I am dying here? To have someone locked up without his beauty products is just brutal! Or am I condemned to wear these forever?” Was the whiny answer, followed by a disgusted look sent towards the sunglasses in Gerard's hand.  
“Yes, you are. I think those are part if your tremendous punishment.” the younger stayed cold towards the others pleas.  
“Punishment for what? For being the most fabulous and handsome man in this school? It is not my fault you are all so ugly! And I am just perfect.”  
“You sir, are nothing but a Drama Queen. Now if you'd excuse us, me and my companion wish to dine in peace and quiet.” Mikey said quoting the principal in his last part while forming a wonderful impression of the man himself.  
After a second of silence, where both brothers shared a look, all three of them combusted in to laughter, even though Frank joined a second after the brothers.  
”Shh, we should be quiet, we are not allowed to enjoy ourselves in such peasant manner” Gerard scolded them in between small and softer giggles.  
“Oh please excuse me, I did not wish to disturb your Majesty.” Mikey said with a small bow.  
“Ways?” Both their heads turned around in dangerous speed as they returned to their former postures and seriousness similar to noblemen.   
“I wish you to return to your seat as dinner is about to be served.” A what like teacher commanded. And with that Frank found himself being pulled towards a table, while desperately trying to wrap his head around the happening.

_Well this will be fun to watch.  
Doctor Death-Defying signing off. _


	9. 8

Dinner was hell. It started with a speech of the not so pal principal, went on with a prayer to thank god for the meal, before they were allowed to even start eating.  
As suspected there were mostly uncultivated teenage hormones flying around eating like pigs as soon as the teachers turned around.  
Not long after the beginning a few teacher took watching post at each table looking over the students with watchful eyes. This lead to a sudden change of manner everybody's back got straight and both knife and fork were used as best as every student could.  
Frank on the other hand was not in the mood to eat at all. At first he had his hands resting in his lap while studying the other students, but after a few carefully whispered remark on Mikey's side his hands found there way up to the table where they stayed through most of the meal.  
Once or twice a teacher told Frank to straighten his back, but he was mostly left alone as he obviously was a new student.  
"They are worried you're parents are still close by and ready to take you back home." Mikey told him after wards "But don't be to comfortable it never lasts long as soon as they are sure you will stay they will treat you no different."  
The teachers strange behaviors during the meal, had given Frank a good impression of what was lying ahead.  
The other boys seemed nice enough, even though Frank could not stand all this posh talk going on.  
Seriously there was nothing as annoying as teenage boys talking like Lords. He had to admit that when Gerard first told him about the school's talking habit, ha had been sure the older boy was just messing with him.  
Looking at it now, he wasn't even sure if he would have preferred it, though one think was sure the Way brothers were great fun, even if they were talking like royal dickheads.  
Okay, back to dinner: the food did not look that bad although Frank wouldn't know because he refused to eat anything. This did not go unnoticed by Mikey who kept on giving him and his empty plate sorrowful glances. Also Frank did keep his mouth shut as he was all new to this whole “lord-thing”. Mikey was talking sometimes but mostly listening. They ended in a rather heated discussion about their English teacher, who seemed to be a total bitch, but was named a “most unpleasant fellow human being” as Ray, one of Mikey's friends, pointed out.  
Honestly it would have never occurred to Frank that a place like this existed in which teenage boys who were supposed to act aggressive,loud,disrespectful and sexadicct would spend there dinner debating which of their teachers was _most unpleasant to converse_ with.  
It seemed to work though. None of the boys looked under pressure or as if acting around for the teachers. In fact they were talking Shakespeare with such an ease it almost scared Frank.

_Would he be talking like that soon?_  
And what would do this place to Anthony?  
I hate to leave you with this, but as always:  
This is Doctor Death-Defying signing off. 


	10. 9

"Well that was fun" Mikey exclaimed, after closing the door with a heavy sigh, "I swear to God the Prince kept staring at us like hell! Seriously he should look out for the more important troublemakers. Like Steve maybe everybody knows he's selling weed. It just a bit of eye make-up really! I am not Satan!"  
"The Prince?" Frank asked in return after listening to Mikey's rather confusing ramble.  
"Principal without pal...Goddammit I am gonna kill him some time" Just maybe Mikey's voice had been  a little too loud in the end as directly afterward a knock was to be heard.  
"Mr. Way please open your chamber door this instant." A serious deep dark voice said.  
"Prepare for trouble" Mikey whispered, just before he opened the door.  
"Make it double" Gerard sung smiling down at his little brother while entering the room in a smooth confident way, closing the door behind him.  
"what the hell are you doing here Gee?" Mikey looked rather unhappily on the now half lying figure on supposedly Frank's bed.  
"You have the newbie and I have the booze,"  
"and even more importantly" Gerard started eyes half closed, stretching his whole body catlike before suddenly jumping up, "YOU have THE EYELINER!" After finishing his sentence Gerard made himself on the search throughput their room.  
"It has to be here somewhere!" throwing blankets and clothes around the room his search remained a lost cause, he even went so far looking into all pockets on Mikey's uniform, which did not seem to bother Mikey in the slightest.  
Suddenly he stopped in realization.  
"YOU!" he spun around in fury. His finger directly pointing at Frank, "Where is it? YOU must have brought it here with you and I saved your life today so you owe me a DEPT. WHERE??" Admittedly slightly scared Frank tried to get his act together. His eyes slowly wandered to Mikey who shook his head with a foxy grin.  
“I don't know what you are talking about.” The small boy said though he could feel Anthony influence on that one. And why not? Anthony was better as a sells man so he could do this and later Frank would stuff him away again.. No harm to be done.  
“Oh you know well what I am talking about Sir!” Gerard answered directly taking Frank's bait and happily playing along.  
“I may be in possession of certain device I could lend for use, but every use would cost you. Let's say you have the liquor I guess you will be able to give me the acquired. So what about four cigarettes for one use?”  
“Four?” Gerard looked shocked but obviously considering it,  
“Do you know how hard it is to get those? I mean we could share one for tonight.”  
“You would have done so anyway” Frank stated and if you looked closely you would have been able to see his eyes change into a slightly brighter color as well as his voice getting slightly higher.  
“I would have not! And even if I had won't now! Come on, it is just one night please?”  
“Three”  
“You are cold hearted . Don't you see my pain? Don't you have a soul?”  
Frank simply showed him the eyeliner's imprint.  
“Fine, you're a demon. You get one and a half.”  
“Two Point Five.!” popping the end of the five. “last offer”  
“Won't you take my soul instead?”  
Frank simply raised one of his eyebrows: “Deal or not deal?”  
“you're a monster, but.... my only hope... FINE!” he said grabbing Frank's hand with his right and the eyeliner with the other. “I will get ready and then I will lead you to a place where we can fix the deal.” Just as the bathroom door was closed shut, Frank's eyes returned to their natural color.

Maybe Mikey noticed, maybe he didn't.  
This remains to be seen.

 

_Doctor Death Defying signing off._


	11. 10

"What the hell is taking you so long Gee?" Another thud echoed through the room as Mikey continued to punch the bathroom door.  
“Shut the fuck up Mikey, perfection needs its time!” the answer came through said door.  
“And _I_ thought you were born perfect.” Mikey said sarcastically.  
“See Mikey, that's where you got it all wrong.” Gerard opened the door, now dressed in skinny ripped jeans and his school shirt, which was half unbuttoned, “I was born _to be_ perfect.”  
“yeah sure... keep telling that yourself”  
“Hey! You didn't even look up! And that was NOT polite!”   
“Sorry Gee, but I am done being polite for today” he retorted obviously annoyed.  
“Give me back my eyeliner! I hope you didn't use it all.” Frank said hoping to stop any further discussion to resolve into a fight.  
“Don't worry Frankie baby, there is some left. So let's get this party started.”  
The black-haired, now dressed up,boy made his way towards the window. After pulling up the window in a smooth motion. Gerard swung his right leg outside. He only stopped to look back at the two juniors and than glancing outside again.  
“You comin'?” and with that he disappeared into the darkness. Grabbing his jacket Mikey followed his brother's example though not as smooth. If you said Gerard looked like a graceful cat, Mikey would have looked like a cute kitten and Frank, well let's say Frank was more of a dog: clumsy and too fast and way too excited.  
A few meters away from them Gerard's shirt glistened in the darkness along side his pale skin.  
“where are you going?” Mikey shouted out quietly careful not to rise anyone's unwanted attention.  
“The stables are this way” showing the opposite way from where Gerard was now standing, waiting for them.  
“For god's sake” Mikey said more to himself as he stomped towards his brother.  
“Frankie here is slightly scared of horses, so I thought we'd go to the cave.” he explained earning an annoyed blushing Frank as his embarrassing fear was mentioned.  
“The cave huh?” the brother just answered ignoring the other part of the statement, “Haven't been there in ages. I think the last time was... when my arm was broken?”   
“Same here. Good ol' times, Mikey-bear “ Frank could nearly hear Gerard grinning.  
“fine, let's just move before the prince's guards are chasing us again.”  
“Please don't remind me of their mere existence.”   
They made there way through the snow, stomping forward into the mountains in silence.  
Frank shivered in the cold, quietly cursing himself for not bringing a jacket.  
The longer they walked the colder Frank got until he was no longer able to stop his teeth from chattering. His hands were already buried deep inside his pockets, even though it did not help at all.  
“You cold?” Gerard asked looking at Frank almost worryingly.  
“No shit, Sherlock!” was all he got for his concerns. The worry in his eyes changed to hurt for a short second, which did not went unnoticed by Mikey, who on his part let his gaze wander from his brother to his roommate with sorrowful eyes.  
“Fine, then freeze to death” the black-haired boy just said coldly acting as if he truly did not care.  
“Yeah, you would like that, wouldn't you!” Frank replied in unnecessary anger.  
“Hey, you didn't want my help so don't even think I would care about you dying.” The older hissed sharply.  
“Just give me one of my fucking cigarettes already, would you?” Deep inside Frank knew he was sounding like a stupid child, but he couldn't care less about it. This idiot acted like he was a god or something like, seriously did he think Frank would need him? Just because he looked like a dream come true? No chance, not with Frank. Frank didn't do romance or love, he only did fucking.  
And why would he change? Because he was now in an all cute private school? Who were they all kidding? Frank would never change his ways, because someone wanted him to. Or did he think Frank just played hard to get? He could shove his sexiness up his ass.

_With those thoughts Frank followed the brothers to the “cave”  
This is Doctor Death-Defying signing off. _


	12. 11

It was barely worth to be called a cave, more like just a gigantic stone with a hole. Although it was big enough so 5-8 people could fit themselves in with ease. Both brothers needed to duck inside the cave until they seated themselves. Frank on the other hand could easily stand at full height, something which left him rather embarrassed as for being reminded of his small body.  
Still freezing he sat down in a rather uncomfortable position, not knowing if it would be better to sit like Mikey ( _back against the edge of the cave and arms wrapped around his knees_ ) or more like Gerard ( _half lying on the floor, already lit cigarette in his hand, ready to take a deep refreshing drag, while his other arm held up torso just enough, so he could look Frank in the eyes_ ) Seeing Gerard mostly looking like a sex god, Frank went with Mikey's choice even though it did not really make him feel more relaxed or helped at all when Gee made eye contact, than winked at him before closing his eyes in pleasure taking the first puff of the cigarette, before exhaling the cold smoke with a soft moan while letting his entire body melt into the ground and holding the cigarette out for Frank.  
“It's been hell of a day, wasn't it?” Gee's hypnotizing voice reached Frank's in ear in the same moment his hand reached the cigarette.  
“Hm” Frank huffed before inhaling the smoke with closed eyes revising everything he went through the day, starting with the snow, his panic attack, the awkward principal....  
The troubled boy could find himself finally relaxing: leaning himself against the wall as he slowly unfolded his legs in sync with the smoke in his lungs.  
Lazily he opened his eyes to watch the small puffs of smoke living his body as if he were an old factory. Although he was lost in thought it only took him a few seconds to sense the gaze on him. He slowly turned around facing his one and only kidnapper whose hand was rather abandoned, but still holding out for the cigarette.  
Not withdrawing from the eye contact Frank guided the cigarette back to his mouth, inhaling some more of the desperately needed, before, still staring into those watching eyes, making any indication on giving it back.  
Keeping the moment up Frank brought the object of addiction close enough for the older to grab, but not directly into the others hand. Staring even more intensive the jet black haired boy frowned at the younger's action without blinking in mere surprise, before slowly reaching out for his belonging.  
The third boy shifted uncomfortably in the back, feeling the tension rising, while watching the other two with more of an unhappy look on his face as if he knew what was going to happen next.  
Both teenagers resembled predators getting ready for a fight and neither of them was ready to break the contact first as if it was a question of life and death.  
Just before they were about to scratch out each other's eyes or something evenly violent, a wide smile spread over Gerard's face as he tugged in the cigarette between his lips.  
His eyes again, Frank noticed, glistened with joy and that other thing.  
“So, why are you condemned to spend the rest of your hopeless life in this prison like facility?” the older asked, while letting himself slip back in to his former position as if the incident never happened. Trying to retain his cool and calm way, while the confusion slowly took over Frank's head and dangerously poking around Anthony, the sixteen-year old counted to ten in his mind, before casually saying: “Told my parents I liked being fucked.”  
The reaction wasn't at all what Frank would have expected. Sure he did not expect fireworks or a mass panic, but still something more than the sound of Gerard calmly exhaling the smoke, before looking at Frank with those same amber eyes, that had made him want to kill just seconds ago and so often showed something Frank nor Anthony had ever encountered before. This time they only showed genuine interest.   
“or maybe” he started again after shifting rather uncomfortably under the heavy weight of the four eyes on him, “it was because I stole a car. On the other hand it could have been because my mom walked in on me fucking a 15 year-old on the carpet in the living room. Or maybe it's just because...” he trailed off after seeing the all so quiet Micheal Way becoming smaller and smaller in his little corner. Both his cheeks were slightly red and he hid his face between his knees.  
His brother did not seem to share the embarrassment whatsoever and rose his voice again in an incredible cheery way.   
“So you're a real bad boy, huh?” all he earned for that was a frown from the other boy, whose face showed complete confusion.  
“I mean obviously you're all satanic lying with another man like with a woman and all that jazz, but don't get me wrong did they want to reward you or something? You have an entire school filled with sexually frustrated boys, who would fuck anything if they could, so you should be able to fulfill all your needs in this fucked up excuse of a place.” Finishing his statement, the senior held out the cigarette for the tiny boy.   
“It's their fucked up way to show me their love, I guess” The other said as he took the cigarette gratefully, leaning back and enjoying its coaxing effect as well as the disappearance of any tension that could have filled the room, well more the cave.  
Both boys closed their eyes in a state of complete relaxation, moving the cigarette back and forth from one another in smooth slow motion until it was completely burned down.  
Nearly in sync both opened their eyes lazily, gazing shortly at what was left from their heaven in cigarette form, before sharing a knowing look and slipping back into trance, inhaling whatever was left of the cold smoke.

“So Gee, where are the drinks you were talking about earlier?” Mikey's voice echoed from the other side of the cave, waking them both from their trance.

_looks like it is time to party.  
This is Doctor Death-Defying signing off. _


	13. 12

Grabbing behind himself Gerard answered his brother's question in a rather smooth motion.   
His arm returned with three glass bottles of something Frank could not quite make out, simply because the bottles all said water on them but the brownish mixture inside looked not like what Frank would normally call water.  
"What the fucking hell is that supposed to be?"   
Mikey just laughed at Frank question and moved his attention to his older brother: " I hope the water is spiked." was all he said before grabbing a bottle out of his hand, opening it with ease and obviously no suspicion on what could be in it.  
Gerard on the other hand took one of the bottles in his left hand, ready to hand it over to the new kid, who just stared at him in disbelieve.  
"Do you even know what the fuck is in there?" he said staring at the elder and supposedly more responsible one of the three of them.  
"Just take it, it probably won't kill you and seriously if you spent enough time here, you will stop caring as long as it keeps you from thinking."  
With hesitating hand the younger took the liquor looking at it again, before taking the cap off just as the others did before. He must have taken longer then he thought, because when he was done he looked up again to see the brothers having a moment:  
The older would stare down on the ground absently, looking as if he was deep in thought.  
The younger’s sorrowful eyes tried not to get all teary while whispering to his brother insistently.  
From time to time he would grab his shoulder and shake him at which Gerard would look up and smile halfheartedly.  
Frank knew he shouldn't be watching them he should leave and give them some privacy or whatever. Before he could do anything a strong cold wind went through the caves which left frank's teeth chattering loudly, breaking the brothers connection and making them aware of his presence once again.  
The jet black haired looked quite relieved when he as fast as possible returned his attention to the third wheel. For one moment Frank would have sworn he'd seen the look of a terrified animal in the eyes of his companion.  
Mikey on the other hand seemed rather displeased his eyes not leaving his brother for a second.  
“You really cold huh?” said brother asked the still freezing Frank who now felt completely out of place.  
“None of your fucking business.” was the rather rough answer. Just as Frank wanted to say something else Gerard turned around to his brother who was still starring sternly as if to say this is not over. “It's only a year Mikes. You should be more worried about yourself.” the seventeen-year old said coldly with a hint of fondness.  
This seemed to be the cue for “Mikes” to drop the topic as he looked back at Frank, now avoiding his brothers gaze.  
“Yeah, one year” he whispered not to happy about it.  
“Here's to my last year in hell and Frankie's first” His brother shouted out anyway holding his bottle up in the middle.  
The other two bottles joined, after their owner's repeated the words in cheer, with a loud rattle which left the three boys laughing out loud as some of the liquor touched Frank's hand and left him squirming in disgust.  
Everything after that Frank only remembered in a blur:  
the stuff was hard core and hit him immediately somewhere in between laughs and stories about parents and teachers, Gerard got more out of nowhere, but Frank was too drunk to even question it gratefully taking another bottle. They talked about nothing and everything. At some point they tried to play spin the bottle, not realizing there were only three of them. So after Frank and Mikey shared a rather disgusting kiss, the bottle chose the two Ways, who were half way down making out, before realizing neither of them was Frank. They opened their eyes in shock murmuring something about never doing _that_ again and something else Frank didn't get as he was laughing too hard at their former expressions. That only earned him a bottle jokingly thrown at him which shattered into pieces a few inches behind him. Frank squirmed and the brothers high fived, before collapsing into laughter. As their “spin bottle” was now in pieces the game stopped abruptly.  
Some time afterward ( at least that's what Frank thinks) they talked about music and stuff and later on the black haired started singing his heart out. At first they all had sung their favorite songs together, but Gee had started to sing his own songs, which were, Frank had to admit, utterly great.  
So while the oldest sung something about vampires and them standing up tall and taking his hand, Frank air guitarred his way through the aggressive melody and soon was joined by Mikey.  
Being in his element and hypnotized by the words of the song, Frank didn't even notice when he rolled over the shattered glass, hips still rocking to a nonexistent beat, but somehow still in sync with the other boys. They had now moved on to a song involving the repeatedly use of “Baby let me in” , even though the younger could not remember the full lyrics it left him sad in the end stopping his movements completely lying in a mixture of his own blood, sweat and glass with tears glistening in his eyes, while Gerard screamed “Baby let me in ”at the top of his lungs for another dozen times sinking down on his knees in tears next to Frank. On his other side his younger brother played the last cords of the song, ending it with and amazing air-drum solo before collapsing on the cave's cold stone as well.

_Alright, Children, the lights are out and the party's over.  
This is Doctor Death Defying signing off _


	14. 13

"We oughta get goin" Gerard slurred after they had been laying around for Frank didn't know how long. He nodded gathering all his remaining strength to get up. Although he managed to actually get up, he still had a hard time keeping his balance. His entire body felt like the a boat in a disastrous storm. "Fuuuck" the sixteen- year old couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this wasted. He wouldn't remember this time tomorrow anyway, but just fuck.  
“Come on Mikes, get up, will ya?” The older raised his slurry voice again, which as Frank noticed just then sounded quite hoarse, probably from all the singing or more like screaming. “Noo mum it's too early” Was the third boys first “spoken” words in the last hours. Barely realizing what the other just said, Gerard let his arm slide around his brother's waist, gathering him up. While holding his brother's staggering body close to his own, they took their first steps towards the entrance of the cave, all three staying as close as possible to the wall enjoying the safety the solid stones gave.  
Frank tired to ignore the shaking of the ground and the world around him. Concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, the boys made it out of the cave without any brief damage, except maybe Mikey running into the hard stone a few times before realizing it was not going to go away anytime soon. Groaning Gerard inhaled the ice cold air, Frank followed his example feeling the dizzy feeling leaving his body at least a tiny little bit.  
Trying to stand on his own and stretching a little bit Gerard's grip around Mikey loosened a little bit as they continued to slowly move forward somewhat straight, or maybe there were walking in circles Frank truly couldn't say.  
At some point the brothers disconnected, while Gerard took another staggering step to what seemed to be forward, Mikey's body just tilted in various directions before toppling over into  the cold snow. Not moving at all for what seemed like minutes.  
“Fuck,  Mikey, get up or you'll freeze to death,” The collapsed boy didn't even move his pinkie or give any other sign that he actually heard the elder male, who was currently having a nervous break down: his eyes were all teary and wheezy, while screaming at his younger brother to “fucking move” in despair.  
“Come on,” Frank said to the freaked out male as he grabbed the half passed outs arm and started tugging it. “We have to get him up, your crying won't do any good” well at least those where the words Frank meant to say, the thing that reached Gerard’s ear was probably nothing more than a slur, still he seemed to get the message. He slowly moved towards Frank and grabbed Mikey's arm as well holding it firmly. Together they tugged and tried but the other just didn't want to move.  
Panting they tried to think of something else as suddenly the arm they had been holding on so tight pulled both of them down.  
Taken by surprise both boys tumbled over each other, rolling around for what again felt like years before they came to stop half on top and half next to each other.  
Frank had just enough time to untangle himself from his new friend before he landed on his four and relieving his entire stomach into the snow. Ragged breath could be heard between the choking and spitting. How pathetic he must look emptying his nonexistent stomach content into the snow, not exactly what one would call a good first impression.  
Not noticing the smaller man's embarrassment Gerard shot a short glance to his brother who had been giggling about his prank for the last minutes. Now Mikey's eyes widened in shock and sorrow as he saw his new found friend choking on his on vomit.

**Air**

_was all said friend could think,_

**Breath**

_he kept on choking_

**In**

_a hand connected with his back_

**Pain**

_pressured by the hand the vomit left his throat_

**Oxygen**

_his nostrils flared in panic, sucking in the air._

**See**

_Icy feeling around his mouth_

**Clean**

_Forcing his eyes open_

**Blackness**

_swallowing, he tried again_

“Hold him up Mikey!” the now completely sober man shouted at his younger brother trying to force the snow into the passed out boy's mouth.

**Water**

_sputtering, voices,_

**Dark**

“Oh shit, come on Frankie please don't let us down. Hang on you'll be alright, okay, everything will be fine.

_Gerard’s face, hazel eyes, smiling_

**Anthony.**

_being pushed back into darkness_

**Panic**

“hey, Frank, you okay?” although he seemed to be physically fine, something about Frank was kinda off. “I have never been better.” An insane grin formed on his face, while a crazy kind of joy took over within his eyes.  
“Sure? You nearly fucking died, You got us all fucking worried.”  Mikey peeped up into he conversation, after he had been frowning the past seconds.  
“and your dear brother owes me two cigs, “ the younger purred, mustering Gerard with a new way of lust.  
“Are you hitting on me?” the black-haired male asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.  
“Am I? Am I not? _THAT_ is the question.”  
Anthony enjoyed being the one in power. How did he ever let Frank handle things? He was obviously better at this.  
“You better be wasted.” The older said, hurt radiated from his eyes reaching Frank who had been pushed somewhere in the back of his subconscious.  
“What if not? You gonna punish me?”  Gerard shook his head in disbelief, what the hell was going on with Frank?  
Just in that moment another wave of nausea sweat over the young teen causing him to choke again.  
Taking his chance Frank refused Anthony dictatorship. Back in control of his body he could still feel Anthony scratch the surface hoping to come out. In his mind Frank imagined a cage in a dungeon far far away from his brain where he put Anthony, before digging it in deeper than he had ever before. It was the memory of the past seconds in the darkness that made him, for the first time, scared of Anthony and a little part of him even wished to get rid of him completely. Maybe even consider to get help.  
“You're wasted. Let's get going.”  
Somehow Frank understood the meaning of the said while still fighting in his own head.  
Damn it, he couldn't even go to sleep and be sure he would wake up as Frank again, if he didn't find a way to calm Anthony and everything he just stirred up.  
The incident seemed to have gotten to all of them as the two Ways just walked next to him silently.  
Climbing back into their room, Mikey said his goodbyes to his brother, holding him close and whispering something in his ear.  
Frank went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water into his face.  
He had fucked up. The only friends he made so far, now thought of him as some slut and sex addict.  
“I'd like to...”  Mikey peeked his head inside, looking at Frank shyly, while shifting uncomfortably.  
“yeah sure” he answered moving out the bathroom. As he passed the other boy he slightly brushed him., “Sorry,... for everything” He whispered, before heading to bed.  
Laying awake even after his roommate had told him goodnight and granted him some kind of forgiveness, Frank realized he would not be able to get any sleep tonight.

_well that is a fine mess.  
Doctor Death-Defying signing off. _


	15. 14

The next morning neither Frank nor Mikey said anything to each other after waking up. It was not like they ignored one another on purpose, but both of them were not sure how much the other remembered.  
During the night Frank had felt the hangover slowly creeping into his system. He had let it fill his head with dull pain. Somewhere in between the pain and the shame, he had felt the need to punish himself for being stupid enough to get drunk on his first day.  After Mikey had gotten out of the bath, Frank pushed himself up, feeling some sharp pain in his palms. Hissing sharply he got up anyway. Halfway to the bathroom he heard a half loud "Holy crap" from his roommate.   
Every movement left Frank for a second, then he slowly peeked over his shoulder.  
“what's wrong?” the young teen asked ignoring the pain his neck gave him as response to his movements.  
“We should move to the bath.” Was the cold reply, followed by a gentle mixture of pushing and pulling him towards said room.   
“Stop it. Ouch, you're hurting me.” his complains remained ignored and instead of an explanation he got a rather unexpected command: “ Take off your shirt!”   
Eyes widening the dark haired boy stared through the others glasses into his eyes.”What?”  
“Take it off” even though he had told him to take it off Mikey couldn't wait for the other to react and started unbuttoning his shirt for him.  
His working hands were shoved of rather roughly.   
“so, this is your sick revenge for me hitting on your brother? What you wanna do? Tie me somewhere naked?”  
Continuing to try and take Frank's shirt of the young boy just answered with a simply “no”, obviously remembering, but not wanting to talk about said incident.  
Frank was about to say something more, when he saw his shirt, now in Mikey's hands, was soaked with blood, at least the back was.  
“What the?”   
“That's what I thought. First we need to clean whatever wounds you have and then I will give you my extra shirt, because I take it you don't have one yet.”   
His words came out like this was some sort of a routine and Frank got the feeling that he had seen several post drunk wounds on Gerard who seemed to be not too uncommon with drinking, maybe even harder stuff....  
Having already the question on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed it again and decided to silently watch Mikey take out a towel and wet it with some cold water.  
“Sit” Doing as he was told, again in silence his thoughts wandered back to the unasked question.  
“This is gonna be cold.” and just like that the towel merely touched his back and Frank got the feeling his entire spine froze in that moment.   
“Holy fuck that is cold!”  
“Told ya” the other answered grinning as he pressed the cold towel against the bleeding back again. “Are you trying to kill me?” the newbie asked, now clearly shivering from the cold.  
“Stop, being such a princess!” the other replied, this time slightly annoyed, which Frank could feel through the towel cleaning his back a little bit rougher than before.  
“Sorry” he said hoping to reach his goal to smooth the other's mood again. It seemed to have worked as the wiping on his back went softer. “Also, about what happened last night...” the pierced boy started again.  
“Don't” his roommates voice cuts through the air, stopping the wounded from continuing the conversation.  
Silence filled the room, only to be interrupted by the consistently rubbing of the towel on the skin.  
“But, I have to...” slowly the boy laid the bloody towel aside, sighed and shoved his glasses up again.  
“Fine, Frank go ahead. Say what you need to say. But please do not expect me to be all forgiven and forgotten about, because let's be serious, I don't know you, you hit on my brother and you have indeed every right to do so, and yes it was weird, but we were all wasted and there is no reason for us to act like we were all besties before this, because face it we've only known each other for day or so...”   
As he started to rambled, the other boy stopped him:“Thanks Mikes, I really appreciate your optimism, but I just wanted to tell you that I am not like that usually. I was drunk and sometimes it feels like someone else is taking over my body and does and says all this stupid stuff. I just didn't want to lose this kinda friendship we built. Also everything would be so weird, if we'd keep  
ignoring each other and...” What the fucking hell is going with me? Frank asked himself, like why was he even talking and what was he saying all the emotional crap, that just wasn't him. Like at all.  
Another sigh escaped Mikey's lips, before he on his part stopped Frank from rambling too much.  
“Okay, fine, nothing weird, we forget about it and please for god's sake can we stop this emotional talk?” Finishing his sentence he got up and squeezing the towel in the sink,before returning to his former job of cleaning the tattooed boy's back who had been nodding the last seconds and now was obviously lost in thought. So Mikey decided to finish his work in comfortable silence.

“I think that's all of it.” he stated, as he placed one last plaster on Frank's back eying his handiwork. “I'll get you a shirt”  
Frank, who on his part looked like he had been woken from a dream. Staring after his roommate and new friend. The last minutes while his body had been patched up by this guy, Frank and Anthony had been fighting. What had happened definitely changed the rules. Frank knew Anthony had liked being in charge.   
“Here's the shirt” the other's voice snapped him once again back into reality. As he slowly reached out for the shirt, Frank grabbed Mikey's wrist and locked with those hazel eyes. “Mikes, thanks...”  
Nodding, the other disappeared and left Frank to get himself ready for his first day of school.

_After all this is not all about fun, but also work.  
This is Doctor Death Defying signing off. _


	16. 15

Frank felt more than slightly uncomfortable the way he was seated in the black chair in the Prince's office. Shifting uncontrollably around he tried not to make eye contact. The room had that kind of a vibe which basically made you feel all the pain that had been inflicted in those four walls. Although he did not do anything and simply wanted to get his timetable, Frank had a bad feeling about staying in there longer than needed. “So.. Mister Iero...” The principal started after closing the heavy wooden door behind him and while heavily placing his body on the gigantic dark wood chair behind the desk in front of Frank. Hearing his last name the young teen raised his head, facing his new boss. “Yes,Sir” he said feeling as if it was exactly what was expected from him.  
“Your parents have sent me your tendencies and I must say I am disappointed. Your qualification for this school is near to nonexistent, you are not behind in merely our English class, even if you will come to find that our program is different than what you have experienced in your educational life so far. But you are, in no sense, our first student to not meet our standards. As I already told you I can assure you that in near future you will see yourself a changed young man.”  
While pretending to listen carefully, Frank's mind was running around like crazy: What subjects was he going to have? Did the Prince imply something? And not to forget Anthony’s rebellion was still hanging around the tired boy's body. After having not enough sleep and not eating for at least a day, it was harder than ever for the pierced boy to stay focused.  
“To start with that change I want to inform you about our policy and ask you to please eliminate the metal from your face. So you can be able to attend our classes.”  
Slowly without even thinking about protesting and strangely calm his hands found their way opening the small metal ring which had been around his nose for two years now, taking it off in some kind of a trance. He placed the item on the dark desk and before it even touched the desk, his hands moved on to the other one in the corner of his lip, which had been there for already over three years. Having it removed as well the dark haired teen felt strangely naked and vulnerable facing the old man, who seemed to have already gained incredible power over him.   
“See, I bet you feel better now. Here is your schedule with everything you might want to know. Now take those and go to your English class.”

 

_**English:**_

After walking in rather awkwardly, Frank hid his face behind his long fringe, hoping not to have to talk to anyone any further. The metal rings in his hand burnt as if to remind him on how fast he betrayed himself and his true nature. Somewhere in the corner of his eye he could spot his roommate, who had already returned his attention to the teacher. Reaching a seat in the back, he slumped himself down.   
“If you would get your copy out like the other boys, that would be appreciated.” his teacher, a blonde woman in her forties, said with a sour look in her eyes.   
While bending down for his bag, Frank was interrupted by his teacher once again. “Did you not forget something?” Feeling his entire class staring at him, he looked up once again, unsure of what was expected this time. The confused teen got even more stressed be the continuity tapping of the teacher's foot. Searching help from Mikey his gaze wandered to his only friend who mouthed something like “less Swiss”furrowing his brows in confusion he returned his attention to his teacher who had now raised one eyebrow. Realization struck him like lightning: “Yes, Miss” ,he finally opened his mouth. Obviously content with his words the teacher nodded and turned back to the board together with the heads of the rest of the class.   
One boy kept staring at Frank though after they eyes locked he winked and turned around too.  
And with that the new boy focused on the class to avoid further consequences.

After slightly less than eighty minutes the lesson was finally over and Franks hand was cramping from the copying. He shot a quick glance at his timetable to see what his next subject would be and sighed: 

_**Politics:**_   
If Frank had thought English was boring and harsh,politics killed him. Who even made up those subjects? All they did was talk about European countries and their conflicts and different political systems all around the world. Who cared? Like none of them wanted to be a politician. No opinions were asked. They stated facts like how bad democrats are and how it was important that the moral standards in the USA stay up. Also they were the future and always needed to remember the founders and their laws.   
It blew Frank's mind when his teacher actually said:”Always remember boys one day everything will return to the natural order and the white race will dominate once again.”   
WHAT THE HELL? Nononononononono! Homophobia that he could handle it was usual,and certainly what his parents had hoped for, but that kind of racism? That was just too much. What was this place?   
You know what scratch that he didn’t even want to know.  
But one thing was for sure he needed a break really badly thanks to god he had somehow survived politics and had only one more period before his lunch break.  
Gathering new courage for the next class, Frank's heart sank as he saw the classes name: 

Elaborated code

“That's going to be fun” he said to himself because gathering his things and leaving the room.

_Well, well school's never fun, is it?  
This is Doctor Death Defying signing off. _


	17. 16

_**Elaborated code:**_   
Entering the classroom it took Frank only a few seconds to realize that he was in the freshmen class.  
Everyone around him was fourteen some even younger which was really awkward.   
„I guess you are Mister Iero?“ A tall skinny man looked through his big round glasses at Frank questioningly.   
“Yes, sir” The young boy answered looking down, again feeling inferior. An effect all teachers here seemed to have on him.   
“Head up boy, remember your stature” slowly rising his head Frank felt like a five year old again.  
Seriously what was it with those teachers and their authority? How did they manage to shut someone up with just one look? It creeped Frank out. There was definitely no trust or warm feelings towards the teachers in this school.  
Yeah, his old teacher gave him crap as well, but he had the feeling he could tell do something against it. Here he was quite sure that no one would give a fuck if he was raped by one of those teachers. It would probably be claimed his own fault.   
“Go to your seat!”  
Nodding Frank made his way to the back of the class, staying as calm as he possibly could. He was halfway there as something, or more likely someone, in the corner of his eye caught his attention.  
 _Unbelievable._ It was actually that weird blonde guy from his English class.  
How on earth could someone be in junior English and also in a freshmen class. Fine, Frank was.  
\- but just due to his sudden transfer.   
Turning his head only slightly to muster said boy: he had shaggy blond hair which kinda reminded Frank of a golden retriever, also he had one of those smug smiles which literally pissed of every human being the teenage boy knew. Also he seemed to think of himself as incredible sexy and even though Frank hated to admit it, he was pretty good-looking. Plus he pulled the whole thing with the half open shirt an loose tie off. Damn, he was hot. But probably with an insufferable personality.  
Not that that would bother Frank at all if he was good in bed.  
Still something about him was just a turn off. Maybe he just tried too hard or he was too muscular  
_or maybe.. it is because of you... maybe poor Frankie just has eyes for one..._  
Holding back a growl Frank slipped into his seat just in time to see Smug-Guy turn his head around just to wink at him. Ugh, that was just really uncalled for Frank thought. While Anthony ordered Frank to smile back with a halfhearted wink, before returning his attention to the class.

As Frank left the classroom Smug-Guy passed him, but not without bumping into him and _unconsciously_ touching Frank's butt. Ugh, he really needed to ask Mikey about this guy.

 

_**LUNCH:** _

At the time Frank finally found the dining hall everyone else was already there. Just after he slipped inside the room and into his seat, the prince raised his glass to start the assembly.   
“So, what's up with that blond guy over there?“ Frank asked Mikey as soon as they were allowed to talk.   
“You mean our dearest Steve?” The boy asked in return, shoving his glasses back up in the process. “If that's his name, yeah.” The smallest answered uncertain.  
“He is a batch of rather unpleasant words, if you ask me”, Ray interrupted, before Michael could open his mouth again.  
“He indeed is.” said boy added “He also seems to have an specified dislike towards me which I can only reward with deep-rooted hatred.”   
Frank could see how hard the boy tried to keep the mask on.  
“So, what happen- may I asked what occurred between the two of you?” he dug deeper, casually trying to find out how that boy ticked, well not so casually, but you get the idea.  
“He destroyed any hope for there ever being a chance of making a certain lady Mrs Alicia Way.” the boy answered darkly, his tone was bitter and counted any further questions out. There was no chance Frank would get anymore information this way. Good for Frank there were two Ways around here.

Speaking of which after Frank had successfully survived his Literature class, he sighed as he left the classroom with several classics from all around the world worst part was that some were even in the original language -who would want to read any old book in french?-, he literally bumped into Gerard dropping all his books which was almost painfully cliche.   
“God, I'm sorry, I mean I apologize I..”   
Picking up his books as fast as he could, Frank wanted to hurry away before any weird conversations could start that was the last thing he needed before his french class.   
Obviously he was not fast enough as an iron grip closed itself around his wrist.   
“Frank Wait!” Frank froze something in this voice this tone forced him to turn around. What the fuck?!  
 _Oh Frankie, you're in lo-o-ove_ Anthony's voice filled his head.  
“What?”He nearly shouted earning himself suspicious looks from the teachers. Or were they looking at Gerard. Surely not.   
“We need to talk.” the black-haired male said with a quiet and determined tone.  
“I don't think we need to. At least not now I have a french class to attend to.” he tried to free himself in a rather ungraceful manner.   
“I'm afraid not so” His -probably former- friend growled. The word hardly reached Frank's ear.  
“No, I really think so. What are you even doing here this is a junior floor. “ He wasn't even sure if that was true but seriously attack was the best defense and he knew where this talk would go if he did not stop it.  
“I had an audience with his majesty” Gerard said motioning to the Prince's door with a smooth head movement. “That's why I need to talk to you.”  
The younger just furrowed his eyebrows. What was the deal here? Was he already in trouble? On his first day?  
“Mikey told me about your back... Are you alright?” How did they do that? Mikey had spent his entire lunch with Frank and the way Frank saw it there was not time for chit-chatting in the school's schedule. And why would Gerard even bother asking? Hadn't Anthony completely scared him off?  
“I'm fine.” Frank grumbled and then:”Thanks for asking.”  
“Of course I'd ask you're my friend after all.” honesty dripped from the taller's voice. What was up? And what had all this to do with the Prince?  
“And we have to make up because I am your new french tutor.” A smile hushed over his face.  
“What?” The young boy's jaw dropped to the floor.  
“You can't go to your french class without at least trying to catch up.” Gerard grinned.  
“And you just happen to be in his royal good graces?” Frank couldn't believe this boy he was just- there was no word for this kind off bluntness.  
“More like his bad graces actually. I tend to be more on his shadow side.” Another grin.  
God dammit this guy pissed him off. Still Frank found himself smiling back. Out of modesty, he decided.  
“But aren't you missing classes and stuff?” Even to Frank tutoring a fellow student seemed better than any class this school had to offer.  
“I am not missing any of my appointments as this would be my self evaluating class.”  
“Like free period?”  
“Exactly my dear boy and now let us find a place to take your french to a higher level.”  
And with that he turned on his heel and walked away, after a second Frank hurried after him.

_So many new faces. I wonder what this day will bring. You do too right?  
Doctor Death-Defying signing off. _


	18. 17

Gerard led him to a old looking barn: The roof gave in to the masses off snow, the reddish color was more gone then on the wood and the gate seemed to be more decoration than an actual way in and out of the barn.   
"it's freezing, you know that right?" Frank said eying the barn suspiciously, the first words he had actually said on their entire way here.  
"Yes I do know that and... " The older male glanced around, checking if any teachers were close by or so it seemed "There's no place as comfy as a good old hay barn. Believe me."  
And with that he grabbed the gate which did not turn into dust as Frank had half feared, half expected but actually let itself open a good foot before resisting any further movement.  
"Now come on in." Way joked around grinning devilishly as he disappeared in to the more robust than expected barn.  
 _You're gonna hit the hay now or what?_ Anthony's voice screeched and forced Frank to stumble backwards. "Shut up!" Frank growled the entire day had been hell. Anthony sneered in comments wherever whenever he wished to, making it impossible for Frank to think straight and with no way of shutting him up without seeming like a mental Frank had to endure it. But enough was enough. There was only so much a man could endure and with Frank it may not have been _that_ much.   
_" Or what? "_ His eyes widened as he felt Anthony's voice leave his mouth. God dammit. Gerard would come out to look for him any minute and if he wasn't careful Anthony would fuck everything up again and he would be left with no friends and a french tutor who hated him.  
"I'll lock you back up." He wasn't even sure if he could or if it was possible but he couldn't risk Gerard to hear this, see this, find out about this.   
_You mean you're gonna try?_ Maybe Anthony's comments weren't completely gone but at least they were no longer coming out of his mouth, so Frank's threads seemed to have some kind of influence on him.  
Back in mind talk Frank could start breathing again and started to make his way to the barn, hoping he would not look to shaken and even if he did that his tutor wouldn't notice or at least ignore it.   
“I was just about to check on you. Everything alright?” Frank stayed silent. Too busy trying to calm his breaths and ignore Anthony's comments on how lovely Gerard cared for him, to form an answer and say it out loud. “If you want a new tutor because you think things are weird I would understand, but I am not so sure about the Prince” the older boy kept on rambling visibly uncertain about how to behave.  
“I just” his voice broke “I wanted to apologize. The way I acted last night was uncalled for. Could you please forget it ever happened?” _Apologizing for me?_ Anthony laughed. Cleaning up your fucking mess! Frank countered on the inside while on the outside he waited for Gerard's reaction.  
“I don't even know what you're talking about” he said with a wink before hefted himself up on the first floor of the barn.  
A relieved breath left Frank before he followed his -thank god- still friend.

No matter how cheesy and stupid this now may sound, but Gerard had been right, the second they had settled themselves in the hay, Frank felt a certain warmth coming from his chest. It must have been the smell of fresh hay which instantly reminded him of long forgotten summer vacations on his aunts farm. There was no other reasonable explanation for it. It certainly was not Gerard's musky smell which mixed with the smell of his coffee breath. No, it had nothing to do with Gerard. It was just the ordinary warmth anyone would feel while being up here with anyone else. Frank wouldn't give Anthony any reason for another escapade on his expanse.   
“So... French.” Gerard said smiling as he seated himself into Indian style.  
“yeah, french”  
“la langue de l'amour” Another flashy smile. Goddammit, what was it with this guy always laughing and smiling like life was some kind of joke.  
“More like the language of dickheads.” Frank retorted in a failed attempt of releasing his utter frustration though words.  
What he actually achieved was a full grown laugh of the slightly older boy. A beautiful laugh which gave him goosebumps and therefore frustrated him even more. He was not attracted to this guy and certainly not interested in any kind of relationship outgrowing the one of friends. So why did Anthony's words hit him so hard and why could he not convince himself that there was no difference between Mikey and Gerard. Don't be stupid Frank,he chided himself, it's only because he's older and you seek approval. That’s all. Nothing else. _you're sure about that?_ Frank could hardly suppress a flinch as Anthony's voice once again disturbed his train of thoughts. Better focus on the conversation with Gerard.  
“That is the wrong attitude, my dear. “ said boy replied with a serious face. “French is quite beautiful language if one has the time and nerve to conquer it's rules.”   
Now it was Frank's turn to laugh. It was unbelievable how easily the black-haired male could switch into lord-talk.  
“Fine, don't believe me, but you better listen to my lessons or else we both could end up in big trouble.” Another smile.   
“Really? I thought this would be more of a time killer until I am allowed to gloriously fail my french class.” Frank responded trying himself at a smile.  
“Yeah, that pretty much sums it up, except of the part where I get punished for your failure, because it -obviously- is just my fault.” Even thought Gerard smiled, some kind of seriousness radiated from his words and it made Frank wonder if the prince truly would blame Gerard for Frank's inability to speak, write, think and understand French. And if so, was this normal or did the prince have something against the Way-Brother's in general?  
“So, what you gonna tell me all about how fucking amazing French is and it magically enables me to speak this stupid language? “ Frank tried to return to his not-give-a-fuck attiude. It did not seem to be working yet.  
“More like you gonna get your shit together and tell me how much you already know, because I will sure as hell not start at a.”  
There went the smiles. Well done Frank. Biting his lip the younger boy watched Gerard getting out a french book.   
“So, how long have you been studying French?” 

 

_And that's how great romances.. aehm classes start.  
This is Doctor Death-Defying signing off. _


	19. 18

Smile.  
It was starting to physically hurt Frank to see and return Gerard's smiles. The elder teen on the other hand did not seem to notice his distress at all as he joyfully continued to explain french grammar to him. God, he was beautiful. Focus Frank, focus. French. La langue de l'amour. The way he said it. DAMMIT!!! This guy was more frustrating than anything else. He seemed so open minded, easy going. Also he acted like nothing could harm him. And if there was one person Frank hated it was Mr. Invincible. And maybe Mr. Sex-God, both seemed to fit perfectly if one wanted to describe Gerard. But of course this guy kept the whole emo thing up. Except for being stuck in this place there was probably nothing bad in his life or anything out of line. His father was probably rich as fuck and oh poor baby did not get the attention he needed? No, Frank did not like this guy not even remotely, he in fact despised him!   
_Is that why you're so keen on keeping his friendship?_  
Anthony's voice rose in his head. No! It was because Frank himself was even more pathetic and longed for some kind of friendship. But he couldn't tell _that_ to Anthony.   
So he simply retorted: **His brother is my roommate, duh. Who is currently also toe motor of my circle of friends.**  
 _Please. We can change that. What about that guy, what was his name again? Steve? He seemed friendly enough for me. And like the kind willing to start a more … physical relationship._   
**Again, no! Please, he seemed like a total douche.**  
_Didn't stop you before_  
**And Mikey does not seem to like him. And he STILL forms our social environment.** _Come on. Let Steve form our social environment_

“I SAID NO!” Frank's fist found a way to his own cheek, but he didn't feel the pain, at all.   
Anthony did. At least at first that was before Frank was ripped out of his own world where he, in fact, had punched Anthony, back into reality in which his face fucking hurt and Gerard stared at him with a mixture of fear and confusion.

“Frankie, you okay?”  
“Don't call me that!... And yeah I'm fine... Sorry I must have zoned out.” The younger boy rubbed his cheek in hope the other would drop the topic and return to … what had they been talking about again?   
“You sure?.. Sorry if I am being too straight forward here. But you don't seem fine.” There was simple concern in Gerard's eyes no and it was driving Frank insane. Partly at Gerard because the idiot acted like he cared and partly at himself because he made Gerard worry.  
“Yeah...Can we go back to... Sorry what were we just talking about?”   
“Verbs.” The concern intensified in the hazel color of the boys eyes.  
“What verbs?” Now Frank was starting to be worried about himself. Verbs. Why did he have a conversation about verbs, with anyone?  
“Like French verbs?” The black haired boy seemed now genuinely concerned about the other. Could it truly be that Frank had forgot there entire conversation. Or even more so: Why they where here in the first place.  
“French verbs?”   
How could the confusion in the eyes of this boy be real? There was no way, he actually didn’t remember. Except maybe...   
Gerard decided to laugh it off.  
“Nearly got me there. Wanna take a break? The Prince gave you the rest of the day off to study with me. So I think we'll have no shortage of time.”   
For a second the other just stared blankly. Then he smiled, a certain uncertainty radiating from him. “uh.. Yeah.. a break would be great... sorry again..” It fascinated Gerard how the other obviously forgot everything but tried to keep his mask up.  
Actually everything about that boy fascinated him.  
But he tried not to let it shine through though. There was too much at risk as always.  
He would simply ask Mikey to keep an eye open. Sure his brother would not be to happy about it, but there was no way around this one.

_So what's up with Anthony, you ask?  
This is Doctor Death-Defying signing off. _


End file.
